


Rosy Cheeks

by Zephrbabe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Family Feels, Fluff, Modern Peggy Carter, Multi, Omega Darcy Lewis, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Promptkin Spice, darcyland promptkin spice 2019, fluffier than an alpaca in a blow dryer factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: Agent Carter gets a visit from her bondmates, and Darcy and Steve have a surprise about Darcy's bun in the oven.





	Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Darcyland "Darcyssance" and Promptkin Spice. Fulfills a Ladies of Marvel Bingo Square, E5: Soft.
> 
> Anon prompted Peggy/Darcy/Steve "cardamom: flushed & complex"

“We’re back, Peg.”

Peggy looked up from her briefing files with a smile. She logged out of her secure server and set aside her tablet; these two rated all her attention.

With one hand, she reached out for the coffee tray Steve carried; with the other, she tugged Darcy off Steve’s arm and into her lap. Darcy’s cheeks were rosy from the crisp autumn air and the return to a warm building.

Peggy passed Darcy what smelled like hot apple cider, and set her own black Americano on her desk. Steve, she noted, already had whipped cream on his upper lip from whatever frappa-disaster he was drinking today. He was beaming between sips, already bouncing from the sugar.

Peggy couldn’t help her hand dropping to Darcy’s gently rounded belly, or leaning forward to press an intimate kiss behind her ear. She smelled lush and full of life, even under all the warm, omega-soft clothing Steve liked to bundle her in.

“How is our wee one today?” Peggy’s palm rubbed over Darcy’s burgundy coat, absently feeling for movement even though the books said it was too early. “Dr. Subramanian give a good report?”

Thanks to Steve’s serum, SHIELD had provided (insisted on) a doctor for Darcy’s pregnancy. Darcy, however, had insisted on her own obstetrician and midwife. She’d made a few SHIELD bureaucrats’ ears bleed before she got her way.

Peggy had negotiated the balancing act between the three medical professionals, and Steve had smothered them both in a nest twice as big as anything he’d built their omega before.

“Well…” Darcy tugged one fingerless glove off, fiddling with the cup in her hand. Fiddling was Darcy’s tell.

Darcy bit her lip on a grin, but Steve burst out- “It’s twins! We’re having wee _ones_!”

“What?!” Peggy collapsed back in her office chair, managing to keep a hand on Darcy’s back for balance. Her mind raced, and her lungs threatened to boil into pure light.

With a scandalized look, Darcy whapped Steve on the thigh with her glove, further throwing off her balance. “You thunder-stealer!_ I_ was going to tell her.”

Peggy laughed, half out of Darcy’s banter and half because she was so full of affection it was about to start spilling from her eyes. She wrapped both arms around their omega’s waist just as Steve bent down to press a kiss to her lips.

“Sorry, doll. I’m just so happy.”

With an mollified grin, Darcy snagged the back of his neck to coax him into a deeper kiss. When she let him loose, Peggy took her moment to kiss Darcy with all the surprise and joy roiling inside her. Darcy’s mouth tasted of Steve’s pumpkin spice drink.

“So,” Darcy hedged, cheeks now pink from excitement and the attention of her two alphas, “good news?”

Peggy blinked against the grateful tears brimming in her eyes. Love and gratitude for this sweet woman, the mother of their children, their omega. “The best.”

Darcy pecked her lips one last time and tucked herself under Peggy’s chin, holding her close, and letting Peggy’s tears drip into her hair.

Next to them, but letting them be just two for a moment, Steve sipped his drink, thoughtful.

“We’re gonna need a bigger nest.”


End file.
